No es malo estar en Hufflepuff
by jessyriddle
Summary: Gabriel Truman es un orgulloso Hufflepuff, pero un niño nuevo tiene dudas sobre su nueva casa, así que tendrá que convencerlo de que no es malo estar en Hufflepuff. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Gabriel estaba feliz, junto con su carta de Hogwarts, ése año, le había llegado su insignia de prefecto. Siempre había sido buen estudiante y, desde su primer año, había anhelado llegar a ser el prefecto de Hufflepuff, ahora que lo había logrado, no podía estar más orgulloso de si mismo.

Sus padres lo habían felicitado y le habían organizado una pequeña fiesta con sus amigos, pero ya era hora de regresar al colegio; el primero de septiembre se subió al Expreso de Hogwarts y empezó sus labores.

Al llegar al vagón de prefectos, saludó a los presentes y se sentó a la espera de instrucciones.

Cuando los prefectos de todas las casas llegaron, una mujer empezó su discurso.

-Hola chicos, voy a explicarles brevemente en que consiste ser un prefecto.- empezó la profesora Burbage. - Como ya sabéis, tenéis que dar un buen ejemplo a los alumnos más pequeños, debéis mantener el orden y si encontráis a algún alumno saltándose las reglas, no dudéis en restar puntos a su casa. Además necesitareis patrullar los pasillos después del toque de queda, para asegurarse de que nadie salió a pasear cuando no debería; hoy, después del banquete de bienvenida, acompañareis los alumnos de primero a la sala común de su casa, eso es todo. ¿alguna duda?- los chicos negaron, la mujer sacó unos pergaminos de los bolsillos de su tunica y empezó a repartirlos.

-Aquí está la contraseña de su sala común, cada semana cambia, deberéis ir con vuestros jefes de casa para que os proporcione la nueva, también está apuntada la contraseña del baño de prefectos.- tras hacer una pausa y ver que nadie se había movido, gritó - ¿Qué esperáis? A patrullar los pasillos del tren- y los ocho estudiantes salieron corriendo del vagón.

oOoOoOo

El banquete había terminado, él y Emily, la otra prefecta, dirigieron a los alumnos hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Una vez dentro la sala común, empezaron su discurso de bienvenida.

-Chicos, mi nombre es Emily y él es Gabriel, somos los prefectos, eso significa que tenemos cierta autoridad y podemos quitaros puntos si rompéis las reglas, tanto nosotros como los prefectos de las otras casas, así que, por favor, seáis buenos.- suplicó la chica.

-En ese lado están las habitaciones de las chicas- dijo Gabriel apuntando a la derecha -En ese están las de los chicos.- señaló indicándoles el camino.

Al terminar la platica, los alumnos fueron a buscar sus dormitorios, Gabriel se encaminaba al suyo cuando vio a un chico de primero sentado frente a la chimenea, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

El mayor se acercó y se sentó a su lado. -¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó.

-Justin-contestó sin verlo.

-Muy bien Justin, mucho gusto, soy Gabriel, ¿me quieres contar por qué estas triste?- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Es algo muy tonto…- empezó el niño.

-Vamos, puedes decirme, tal vez pueda ayudarte- el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que no quería estar en Hufflepuff- contestó cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué?-

- Unos chicos en el tren dijeron que los Hufflepuff eran unos inútiles, que en ésa casa terminaban los que las otras casas no querían.- el chico levantó la mirada al escuchar una suave risa y miró perplejo al mayor.

-Justin, eso no es cierto, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo el sombrero seleccionador? Hufflepuff es la casa de los justos y leales, eso es bueno ¿no crees?-

-Supongo…- murmuró el niño.

-Hay grandes personalidades que en su tiempo estuvieron en ésa casa, por ejemplo, está Artemisia Lufkin, ella fue la primera mujer en ser ministra de magia, también esta Hengist de Woodcroft, el fundador de Hogsmeade, Bridget Wenlock descubrió las propiedades mágicas del numero siete, Grogan Stump fue otro ministro de magia, Newt Scamander escribió un famoso libro sobre animales mágicos, fueron gente importante- el niño lo miraba asombrado por la información -Mira Justin, no importa en que casa estés, solo importa lo que hagas de tu vida, si te esfuerzas vas a lograr grandes cosas-

El niño asintió vigorosamente, un poco sonrojado, habló -No es malo estar en Hufflepuff-

El mayor sonrió satisfecho -Por supuesto que no, tal vez estoy hablando con el futuro ministro, o con un gran descubridor- dijo guiñándole el ojo -Vamos, es hora de dormir-

* * *

_Gabriel Truman fue prefecto de Hufflepuff en 1991 (el primer año de Harry) como no sabia quien era la prefecta le inventé un nombre, Emily. Todos los demás datos los encontré en pottermore y en la wiki de Harry Potter en inglés._


End file.
